The start of something new
by A.song.for.the.last.day
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin where friends ( or even something more) when they where younger. When they loose contact with eachother, they can't seem to forget about eachother. What happens when one day their paths cross again? Disclaimer: This is a Bagginshield story. Pairing is M&M and I'd like to rate it M for possible adult scenes. You have been warned ;)
1. Not a stranger at all

**Hi,**

**This story is a request from vampygurl402.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. All credit goes to Tolkien.  
** **Pairing M&amp;M. May contain slash and adult scenes. So if you are not comfortable with that. Don't read this story.  
****  
Enjoy reading.**

* * *

The hobbit sat on the bed in his room, surrounded by the stone walls the entire mountain existed out.

Next to him were the few belongings he had gathered over the years he had lived in Erebor.

He sighed deeply as his gaze swept over the empty walls for the last time, then got to his feet and picked up his few belongings from the bed.

His parents were waiting for him in the main hall, waiting for him to come back home with them, waiting for him to leave everything he had grown to love over the years behind.

' So, this is goodbye then?' A low, but familiar voice asked.

Bilbo turned around, a sad smile twitching up his lips a little when his eyes met the warm blue ones of his favorite dwarf, who was standing in the doorway.

' I guess so.' He replied softly, hoping his voice wouldn't break. ' I don't have much of a choice, do I? They finally found me.'

The dwarf smiled as he walked further into the room. ' You finally can go home.'

Bilbo sighed while he putted his belongings back on the bed. ' I don't even remember what it looks like, you know. How can I call it home when I don't know what to expect?'

' You know well enough what you are going to find there, Bilbo.' He replied, his gaze never leaving the halfling's face. ' I remember how you used to tell us stories about the Shire when you first got here. How you loved the plants, the trees, the warm and cozy hole you lived in. And how you hated the cold and joyless halls of our mountain. You should be glad to get out of here.'

' I learned to love those cold and joyless halls, just like I started to love all of you dwarfs.' Bilbo said, rubbing his eyes to remove the tears which blurred his vision. ' You became my family and Erebor became my home. I will miss you lot, Thorin.'

' It will indeed, be strange to wander through these halls without you.' Thorin sighed, pulling the halfling against him and holding him in a tight embrace. ' I will miss you too, Bilbo.'

The halfling buried his face against the dwarf's chest, letting his tears stream freely now the goodbye was so close.

' I'm ruining your shirt.' He sobbed as he saw the stains his tears had left.

' Never mind, it's just a shirt.' Thorin said, wiping away the remaining tears on the hobbit's cheek. ' I have something I'd like to give you. Something you can remember me by.'

' Like I ever could forget the most reckless, stubborn, caring and charming dwarf that walks middle earth.' Bilbo replied, but he felt flattered just the same.

Thorin grinned as he took something out of his pocket, then opened his hand to reveal a golden necklace with an emerald stone at its end, engraved with the royal sign of Erebor.

' It matches with your eyes.' He pointed out while he putted the necklace around the halfling's neck. ' Just like I thought it would.'

' It's beautiful.' Bilbo replied startled, looking up at the dwarf in pure adoration. ' But I don't have anything to give you.'

' There's no need to.' Thorin said grinning. ' How could I ever forget the most clumsy, friendly and loyal hobbit that walks middle earth.'

Bilbo felt his cheeks color by the blood that ran through his veins rapidly, like always happened when the dwarf kind of complimented him.

' You'll always be on my mind, Bilbo.' Thorin softly continued as he quickly caressed the halfling's cheek.' Like you always will have a special place in my heart.'

With that, the dwarf turned around and started for the door, his view blurry by the tears welling up in his eyes. Tears he didn't want the halfling to see.

' Thorin, wait.' Bilbo said, going after the dwarf, not wanting him to leave just yet.

Thorin stopped, blinking a few times to get rid of those bloody tears, before he turned around to face the halfling.

' I do have something to give you.' Bilbo said, moving closer to the dwarf, his voice hoarse.

Thorin looked at him in wonder, what was it Bilbo could so quickly have come up with?

Bilbo softly pulled at the dwarf's beard, making him bend over a little before he planted his lips on Thorin's.

' With that, I gave you my heart.' Bilbo softly declared as he pulled away. ' And with that, Thorin Oakenshield, my prince under the mountain, I bid you farewell.' 

* * *

Thorin stood at a window which gave sight over the land around Erebor, watching the three little dots in the distance getting smaller and smaller.

With every step the halfling took away from him, he felt his heart break a little more.

His cheeks where wet from the tears, tears that didn't want to stop flowing.

And when Bilbo disappeared out of his sight entirely, his already bleeding heart broke into a million pieces.

He got startled when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he hadn't expected someone to be near. But when he looked around and saw it was only Dwalin, he smiled a little.

If there was anyone who could see him in a weak moment, it would be Dwalin.

' Don't worry lad.' Dwalin said, his hand still firmly on the other's shoulder. ' If he is truly your one, someday your paths will cross again.' 

* * *

**50 years later…**

The heath of the warm summer day got washed away by the rain, pouring down out of the clouded sky.

There wasn't much to see on the deserted roads of the Shire, most hobbits sat inside their cozy holes, hiding away from the rain.

The one tavern the Shire had, was crowded though, packed with travelers who got surprised when the rain started.

Nevertheless there was one who left the tavern, holding his cloak above his head to protect him from the rain since it was still too warm to put it on.

Not that it helped much, his grey shirt got drenched within the minute and the water was already finding its way into his long black hair with strands of silvery grey.

He didn't mind getting wet, he only cared for finding a place to spend the night.

The tavern had delivered him food and ale, but a place to sleep they couldn't give him, they were full for the night.

So now there he was, knocking on the doors of random hobbit holes, searching for a halfling who might let him in.

Without much success, he got the door slammed into his face multiple times, but mostly they didn't even open.

Not that he blamed them for it, he was, after all , not the kind of being a halfling would let in, especially not at night.

Not since he was a good head bigger than the average hobbit and his rough eying appearance worked frightening on them.

He had however, expected the hobbits from the Shire to be more hospitable or at least friendly towards strangers.

He had known a hobbit once, the halfling even had lived with his kin for a few years, back when he was still a dwarfling, young and reckless.

That halfling had been the most friendly and loyal friend anyone could wish for.

Unfortunately enough they had lost contact when his parents came to get him and although he had wanted to visit that certain hobbit over the years, he had no idea where he lived.

His heart still ached a little when he thought about the halfling, he had been young when he met him but he liked to believe he had been old enough to know what love was. The halfling actually had stolen his heart.

He had been furious at his parents when he found out they had send word to the halfling's parents he lived with them. They had taken the hobbit away from him, they had taken his one true love from him.

The only comfort he had gotten where the words from Dwalin, that if the halfling truly was his one, their paths would cross again.

But until that day, it still hadn't happened.

Occasionally he dreamt about him, dreams which always made him wake up with a smile on his face until he realized the halfling had been gone for years.

With the bronze curls of his hobbit still burned on his vision, he firmly knocked on the next door three times.

' Good evening, I'm sorry...' He started when the door opened, then stopped when he saw who had opened the door.

The being in front of him was not a stranger at all. 

* * *

Bilbo Baggins sat in his favorite chair by the fire place, however it wasn't on, the day had been way to warm to start a fire.

He was lazily enjoying a book, one that told about dwarfs who tried to steal back their stolen kingdom and it's treasures.

Bilbo loved these kind of books, full of adventure, fighting, treasures and courageous dwarfs. His love for those books came from the Took side of his family, they always had been adventures.

He himself had a lack of courage, which restrained him from going on an adventure himself. It would be the Baggins side who took care of that.

He was a Baggins more than he was a Took, although that had been different when he was young.

In his younger years he had been adventures, he even had built a raft once to sail the river.

His rafting adventure hadn't went exactly as planned though, the stream had caught his raft and had carried him down the river for days before it finally hit shore again.

By the time he had realized where he was, he had been surrounded by dwarfs, eleven to be exact.

He had lived with them for a few years, until his parents had found him and took him back home.

In those years they had become his friends and they had been his family.

He still remembered all their names, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bofur,Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin , Balin, Kili, Fili and the one he had adored most, Thorin.

Thorin, who had been prince of Erebor, with whom he had explored the kingdom's halls and with whom he had dug through the piles of gold and jewels to find the perfect courting gifts for each other, just as a game.

Thorin, who had stolen his heart and never gave it back.

He had loved that reckless dwarf with his entire heart and he still did, even though he hadn't heard from him since he had left Erebor.

He had heard stories though, stories about the dragon Smaug, who had stolen Erebor from the dwarfs, not long after he had left.

Knowing his prince wasn't in Erebor anymore, made him clueless about his whereabouts, he even didn't know if he was still alive.

Bilbo got startled out of his daydream when he heard three hard knocks on his door, getting aware he had been absently playing with his necklace the entire time.

Wondering who could be at his door at this hour, he got up and went to open the door.

' Good evening, I'm sorry...' A low but strong and quite familiar voice started, then silenced.

Bilbo's jaw dropped when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at him, eyes he hadn't been able to forget about in all those years.

' Well by Merlin's beard.' 

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it.  
****Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Schrijvertje**


	2. To see you again

**Hi,**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews and story alerts. I never thought anyone would actually take the time to read the story... :P  
So, here comes the adultery. Don't say I didn't warn you... ;)**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

_' Well by Merilin's beard._'

For an instant Thorin thought he was still in his daydream, that the Bilbo in front of him was a trick of his mind.

He blinked a few times, positive the image created by his yearning heart would go away, that there would be another hobbit in front of his nose, one who didn't look like or sounded like Bilbo at all.

His vision stayed the same though, there still was a hazel eyed hobbit with bronze curls on his head. One that had aged a little since the last time he saw him, one that was freely staring at him without shame , but it defiantly was Bilbo.

Thorin got overwhelmed by the emotions that took hold of him when he realized his mind wasn't playing tricks on him and blinded by the love he felt for the halfling, he took a step inside, dropping his coat on the ground before he grabbed Bilbo by his shirt to pull him closer.

The halfling looked almost vulnerable in his amazement, his hazel orbs big out of surprise and his arms motionless hanging next to his body. But he didn't seem to be scared, looking him right into the eyes he rather seemed to fascinated.

Answering to his uncontrollable desire, Thorin crashed his lips onto the halfling's, getting an immediate response from Bilbo, who kissed him back with such passion and devotion Thorin got swept of off his feet.

Feeling the halfling's lips on his was wonderful, his heart was hammering in his chest, his blood rushed through his veins and he started to feel slightly dizzy in the head.

Trembling on his legs he lifted Bilbo off the ground, slamming the door shut with his foot as he carried the halfling further into the hallway, getting encouraged by the hobbit, who wrapped his legs around his waist, his hands finding their way into his damp hair at the same time.

Thorin roughly wiped some decorations off of the hallway's cabinet before he putted Bilbo down on it, never stopping with kissing his gorgeous lips.

A soft moan escaped from Bilbo's lips when his tongue slipped into his mouth, embracing the halfling's tongue in delight.

He wanted to be one with the being he had longed for so many years and he could feel the halfling wanted him too, the evidence of Bilbo's yearning was pressing against his abdomen.

Two soft little hands found their way underneath his shirt, tickling his back before they scratched it teasingly and Thorin replied to this with a low growl of pleasure.

He had dreamed about this, he even had fantasized about it, but in reality it felt so much better than he ever imagined possible.

Thorin slowly moved his lips from the halfling's mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses on the rest of his face while going down.

Meanwhile a panting Bilbo managed to pull out his shirt, brushing trough the hair on his chest with his fingers.

Letting go of his lips was like breaking a spell, and the halfling suddenly dropped his hands next to his body. ' Wait,... stop. Please.'

It came out in a whisper and it didn't sound convincing, but Thorin still stopped.

He wanted this, he craved for the halfling, but he would never do something against the other's will.

' What is wrong?' He asked softly, eying the halfling with care.

' It has been 50 years, Thorin.' Bilbo replied with a shaking voice. ' 50 years and I'm behaving like it only has been yesterday that I last saw you...'

It looked like there was more where that came from, but Bilbo fell silent, seeming to be lost for words.

' Fifty years indeed. Fifty years to figure out what I want.' Thorin said, his hands cupping the halfling's face. ' And I want you. From the moment you left, all I ever longed for was you, to feel your lips on mine again, to know that you love me.'

He got startled when he saw the sudden sadness in Bilbo's eyes, not knowing what he did to hurt him.

' Then why didn't you answer my letters?' Bilbo asked, sounding broken. ' If you love me, why didn't you answer any of the hundreds I must have written you?'

Thorin frowned, he never received any letters from the halfling in all those years. ' What letters?'

' The letters I wrote to you after I left, I started to write you on my way back here. I only stopped because I heard Erebor was taken by a dragon and I didn't know where to send them to anymore.' Bilbo answered, his gaze directed at the ground. ' But I never got one back, so I assumed you forgot about me or just didn't care enough,...'

' Bilbo, I swear I have never seen one of those letters.' Thorin said, feeling a sting of rage when he realized his parents must have held them back. ' I never would ignore them if only I had received one.'

' It's not like it occurred to you to write one out of your own free will...' Bilbo softly replied, his eyes meeting the dwarf's for a second.

It was an accusation Thorin rather had not heard, because it made him feel utterly bad about himself. However he couldn't deny the halfling was right, he never thought about sending a letter to Bilbo himself instead of waiting for one that never came.

' Like I thought, it didn't' Bilbo said when Thorin didn't answer immediately. The halfling got off of the cabinet and headed for the living room without giving Thorin another look.

' Bilbo, wait.' He demanded as he went after the halfling. ' Don't you think it has been best not to stay in contact with each other? That it has been easier not to long for each other?'

' No, it wasn't easier. I longed for you just the same!' Bilbo spat at him. ' You were on my mind every second of every minute of every hour of the day! Even when that dragon took Erebor and I didn't know if you were still alive! I've never been able to forget about you!'

' And I never forgot about you either, Bilbo.' Thorin replied, wrapping his arms around the halfling's waist. ' I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?'

Bilbo shrugged, but a little smile played around his lips already. ' It depends on what peace offering you are willing to make.'

Thorin grinned, he knew what kind of peace offering Bilbo wanted and he was very willing to make it.

He wanted to go for the halfling's lips again, but got distracted by a picture of a black haired hobbit boy hanging on the wall.

' You have a son?' He asked startled, pulling away from Bilbo.

' Huh, what?' Bilbo asked confused, looking at the dwarf like he was crazy.

' The picture over there.' Thorin explained, nodding in its direction. ' Is the boy your son?'

Realizing what Thorin was talking about, Bilbo shook his head. ' No, that's Frodo. He's my nephew. Now, am I getting my peace offering or not?'

Thorin smiled before he softly pressed his lips on Bilbo's again, kissing him more slowly and less roughly then he had before.

The kiss deepened quickly though, their tongues found each other's again and Thorin moaned when Bilbo's fingers fluttered over his bare chest.

He sat down on the couch, easily pulling Bilbo on his lap before he removed the halfling's shirt.

Thorin felt his arousal grow when Bilbo's fingers teasingly caressed his lower stomach just beneath the waistband of his trousers and started to nibble on the hobbit's ear.

' Have you ever done this before?' Bilbo asked out of breath, slowly continuing his way down.

Thorin shook his head. ' No, have you?'

' No.' Bilbo replied before he started to kiss the dwarf's chest. ' You never wanted to?'

' I never could do it. The few times I tried, I saw your face and I just couldn't' Thorin answered honestly. ' Now please, shut up.'

To avoid another word out of the hobbit's mouth, he crashed his lips on Bilbo's again.

He gasped for air when Bilbo's hand enfolded his private parts and started jerking teasingly slow.

Thorin leaned back, creating room to unbutton the hobbit's trousers, but Bilbo wouldn't let him.

Instead the halfling unbuttoned the dwarf's trousers before removing it pretty smoothly, his hand never losing interest in what it was doing.

Thorin let out another soft moan as Bilbo started to kiss his way down, replacing his hand with his lips.

His breath grew louder every second, with every blow the feeling of exploding grew bigger and when he came it was like he found himself in paradise.

Every beautiful thing in the world seemed to fade in comparison with the overwhelming, enjoyable feeling Bilbo gave him.

And he couldn't wait to return the favor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
****Don't forget to leave a review. ;)**

**Schrijvertje**


	3. A wizard and his wishes

**Hi,**

**Sorry for letting you wait so long, I kind a got stuck on this story. But finaly, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

A soft smile creased Bilbo's lips as Thorin teasingly tickled his lower stomach, the dwarf's lips planting sweet kisses in the nape of his neck, his strong arms holding him tight.

Bilbo closed his eyes in enjoyment, a soft, deep growl escaping from his lips as he pushed himself closer against the dwarf.

"Still not satisfied?" He asked when Thorin's fingers went down a bit further. " You are truly inexhaustible."

"I could have you all day, my love." Thorin replied, his tone giving away the smile he was wearing on his face. " No need for breakfast, lunch or dinner when I have you and a bed."

Bilbo turned towards the dwarf, giving him a quick peck on his lips before he buried his face into the dwarf's bare chest.

"Breakfast sounds good though" He softly replied. " My body isn't used to all this exercise."

"I know something that's even better than breakfast." Thorin said, his fingers now trailing down Bilbo's spine.

"What might that be?" Bilbo wondered, looking up at the dwarf again.

Thorin grinned, his eyes sparkling out of amusement. " Breakfast served on a plate of Bilbo."

Bilbo's eyes grew wide out of surprise, his lips forming a big O by the thought of Thorin eating his breakfast off of his naked body.  
He found the idea very …. sensual though and the naked dwarf lying against his naked body certainly didn't help in rejecting his offer.

"Not a bad idea, is it?" Thorin asked as he rolled on top of him, imprisoning Bilbo between his body and the bed.

"Shut up already." Bilbo replied before he crashed his lips on the dwarf's. 

* * *

Still dazed by the unusual, but very pleasant breakfast he just had, Bilbo seated himself on the bench in his garden, placing his pipe and tobacco on his lap.

It was only now, sitting in the afternoon sun, that he started to wonder if his actions had been the right ones, if it had been a good idea to go to bed with one, who was still sleeping in his bed, after he hadn't seen or heard from him for fifty years.

He didn't know what Thorin had been doing, where he had been living, whom he had contacts with, why he even was in the Shire.

The only things Bilbo did know were his name and the person he used to be fifty years ago.

He got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps on the path that ran next to his house. Looking up he saw a man, who was in his opinion weird clothed with his cape, his pointed hat and his cane, coming closer.

" Good morning." Bilbo greeted the stranger.

The man stopped, looked at Bilbo from underneath his long bushy eyebrows and gave him a thoughtful look, making Bilbo feel pretty uncomfortable.

" What do you mean?" The stranger asked. " Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on?"

" All of them at once, I suppose." Bilbo decided, being a bit confused. " Can I help you?"

" Well, now that you ask. You can actually." The man said, sitting down next to Bilbo. " I got word that a certain dwarf named Thorin Oakenshield has been seen around here."

Bilbo's eyes grew wide out of surprise. " That might be true. Depends on what you need him for."

" My dear Bilbo, do you really think I'm going to harm him?" The man laughed, patting the Halfling on his shoulder.

" I don't know. I have no idea who you are." Bilbo replied, getting more uncomfortable by the second.

" Oh, you know who I am, master Baggins. You only don't remember my name." The man said. " My name is Gandalf."

" Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering wizard, the one who made such excellent fireworks?" Bilbo asked. " Well, I had no idea you were still in business."

" Where else should I be?' Gandalf asked, giving Bilbo a questioning look.

Bilbo didn't know an answer to that question, so he just shrugged.

" Back to the reason of my visit, where is Oakenshield?" Gandalf asked while he got to his feet again. " I have more things to do today, so I would appreciate it if you told me where he went."

" I'm right here." A low voice said before Bilbo could answer. " Gandalf the Grey, I know who you are."

Now it was Gandalf's turn to look genuinely surprised. " Well now, this is a fine chance. I would like to have a word with you and with master Baggins."

Thorin gave Bilbo a questioning look, but Bilbo couldn't do anything more than shrug.

" If you want to talk with me, why didn't you?" Bilbo asked the wizard. " You did have the chance."

" Because, master Baggins, I first need to speak with master Oakenshield." Gandalf answered while he made his way to the front door. " If master Oakenshield doesn't agree with the proposal I have for him, my conversation with you will be no longer necessary. Now shall we..."

Gandalf gestured to the door, then walked in, assuming Bilbo and Thorin would follow.

" Invites himself into my house." Bilbo muttered as he walked towards the door. " Lovely."

" Do you know what he wants?" Thorin asked, following Bilbo.

" No, but I can assure you, he's full of riddles." Bilbo answered, a little harsher then he meant to.

Thorin grabbed the halfling's hand and turned him around. " You don't have to be intimidated by him, or let him annoy you for that matter."

Bilbo looked at the dwarf in front of him, who only was wearing his trousers, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

Seeing Thorin's messy, just out of bed hair and his bare, muscled chest, Bilbo even forgot about the doubts he had before Gandalf had interrupted his thoughts.

" Let's go see what he wants." Bilbo replied, intertwining his fingers with Thorin's. " The faster he's done talking. The faster we,… well you know."

Thorin grinned. " You can't get enough, can you?"

Bilbo shook his head, then quickly pulled Thorin inside, where Gandalf already was making three cups of tea.

" Sit, please." Gandalf said as the two of them entered the kitchen. " Tea will be ready soon."

Bilbo rolled his eyes at Thorin, but sat down on a kitchen chair anyway. Thorin did the same and soon Gandalf sat down with them.

" I'm sure both of you would like the reason of my visit." Gandalf started, then threw a message on the table. " But first let me ask you, Thorin. Do you have any idea about what this is?"

Thorin unrolled the message and stared at it for a while. " It's black speech."

Gandalf nodded. " A promise of payment."

" For what?" Thorin asked, looking at the message with unease.

" Your head. Someone wants you dead." Gandalf answered, his gaze shifting from Thorin to Bilbo and back. " Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. You have to take back the Lonely mountain before dark minds turn to it."

" Last time I checked, there was a fire breathing dragon in that mountain." Thorin replied, giving Gandalf a questioning look. " How am I supposed to take it back?"

" Unite the army of the dwarves. Together you have the might and the power to retake Erebor." Gandalf said. " Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families, demand they stand by their oath."

" The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the king's jewel, the Arkenstone." Thorin replied. " It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug."

" What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf asked.

" Wait a minute." Bilbo interrupted as he finally understood what Gandalf was trying to do. " You are not leaving, are you?"

" Thorin needs to retake Erebor, Bilbo. He's the rightful heir of the throne." Gandalf replied.

" I wasn't asking you." Bilbo spat at him. " If it wasn't for you, I would still be living in my nice, cozy bubble instead of being afraid that the love of my life will run of to retake his kingdom and probably will never return!"

" No, no, you don't blame this on me, Bilbo Baggins. You were having doubts about him before I even got here." Gandalf replied, his greyish blue eyes fixing upon Bilbo. " I could read it on your face."

" I,… what…?" Bilbo stuttered, then turned back to Thorin. " Are you leaving?"

" I don't think so. The Arkenstone lies buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon." Thorin said, taking Bilbo's hands. " Why are you doubting me?"

" I'll tell you later." Bilbo replied, giving Thorin a little smile. " First, let's get rid of the crazy one."

" I know Smaug stole the Arkenstone." Gandalf interjected, ignoring Bilbo's last comment. " That's why we'll need a burglar."

" A burglar?" Thorin asked, raising his eyebrow. " And Whom might that be?"

Gandalf smiled, then turned towards Bilbo. " Him. Hobbits are known to be very light on their feet and with that, very quiet."

" He's not coming!" Thorin immediately interjected.

" You said you were not going." Bilbo said. " When did you change your mind?"

" I haven't decided if I'm going or not, Bilbo. But I have to admit I am tempted." Thorin replied. "Either way, you are not coming with me."

" Why not?" Bilbo asked, getting a bit irritated and feeling a bit more hurt. " Why don't you want to take me?"

" Because it will be dangerous!" Thorin replied with a harsh voice. " I don't want you to be in danger."

" So you are just leaving me here!?' Bilbo spat at him. " Without a clue if you will ever return, or not knowing if you are safe or not!"

" I haven't decided anything yet." Thorin interjected, rolling his eyes at Bilbo. " Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

" Because I know you are going. I can see it in your eyes." Bilbo answered. " And those things that are dangerous for me, are just as dangerous for you."

" I'm a skilled warrior." Thorin brought in defense.

" Did you ever face a dragon before?" Bilbo asked with a sarcastic tone of voice.

" No, but..."

" Then how do you know you won't be harmed?" Bilbo asked.

" Enough!" Gandalf interjected, his voice having so much power in it that both of them stopped speaking immediately. " If you are willing to take this quest, I need to know now. There's still a lot of preparation to do."

Thorin looked at Gandalf, then turned his gaze to Bilbo. " It might be the only shot I get to retake Erebor."

" So you are willing to go on this quest?" Gandalf asked, looking at Thorin expectantly.

Thorin nodded. " It's time to show that worm who is the true king of the mountain."

" And you, Bilbo, are you willing to be our burglar?" Gandalf asked calmly.

" I told you, he's not coming with us." Thorin replied, glaring at the wizard.

" I'm asking Bilbo, not you." Gandalf said. " Bilbo...?"

" Count me in." Bilbo replied.

" Well, that's set then. I will gather a company and send them here." Gandalf said as he got up from his chair. " Until then, take care. I'll see the both of you in a few days."

After having said his goodbye, Gandalf walked out of the kitchen and a few seconds later, they heard the door close.

" You are not coming." Thorin said as soon Gandalf was gone.

" I would follow you to the end of the world, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo replied, getting up from his chair. " And still you are not appreciating it. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

" It's not that I don't want you with me, Bilbo." Thorin said. " I just don't want to bring you into danger. It would kill me if something happened to you."

" And it would kill me, if something happened to you when I'm not around to ,at least try to, prevent it from happening." Bilbo replied while crawling onto the dwarf's lap. " I'm coming with you, deal with it."

" You are a stubborn hobbit." Thorin commented, wrapping his arms around Bilbo's waist. " I guess I should get used to that."

Bilbo smiled. " Glad you realized."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Schrijvertje**


	4. Reunion

**Hi,**

**Here's the next chapter, in which Bilbo sees all his old friends again who will form the company.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

The smell of roasted meat lingered through the house, accompanied by the scent of baking bread.

Every piece of furniture was rearranged so everyone would fit into the little hobbit hole without any trouble.

The dining room table was set up with fifteen plates and glasses, ready to welcome hungry visitors.

In the kitchen Bilbo was eagerly running from pot to pot, determent to finish every dish before the company would arrive.

" What are you trying to prove with all of this?" Thorin, who was standing in the doorway, asked. " That you are a suitable spouse because you can cook?"

The dwarf had been watching Bilbo while he was racing through the house, rearranging furniture, getting the table ready and cooking, lots and lots of cooking.

He honestly didn't understand why his hobbit was doing all of this, he was getting dwarves over for a visit, not the king and queen of Mahal knew were.

" I want my old friends to feel welcome, Thorin." Bilbo answered while throwing some herbs into a pot. " Besides, we are all leaving tomorrow. The food will go to waste if we don't use it now."

" Still didn't change your mind on coming with me..." The dwarf said, taking a step into the kitchen. " I'm warning you, it won't be an easy journey."

" That counts for you as much that it counts for me." Bilbo replied before he took a spoon of soup to taste. " Don't try to talk me out of this."

Thorin walked further into the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Bilbo from behind and softly nibbled his ear.

The effect was immediate, Bilbo dropped the spoon on the floor and gasped out of surprise.

" What are you doing?" He asked, his voice trembling a bit. " I have no time for funny business."

Thorin's hand slid underneath his shirt, teasingly making circles around his belly button.

" I'm just making you aware of the things I can't do with you anymore if something happens to you." Thorin whispered into Bilbo's ear, sliding a few fingers underneath the halfling's waistband. " I need you safe and sound. Not dead."

Bilbo turned around, stopping Thorin's hand on his way down. " Stop it, Thorin! It won't work. I'm coming with you."

The dwarf took a step back. " Is there no way to convince you to stay at home?"

Bilbo shook his head, then turned back towards his pots. " No. And get out of my kitchen, I still have work to do and the clock is ticking."

Thorin sighed but did as he was ordered.

It looked like he would have to come up with another plan to keep Bilbo at home, preferably before his little one signed the damned contract.

* * *

" They are here!" Bilbo yelped when the doorbell rang. " How do I look? Am I presentable?"

" You look fine, Bilbo." Thorin replied, suppressing a chuckle. " Not that they care about how you look anyway."

Bilbo let out a big sigh, then walked towards the door, Thorin following him.

" Dwalin." Bilbo said when he had opened the door, finding the rough eying dwarf on his doorstep. " Where did the Mohawk go?"

" Well, if it isn't Bilbo Baggins." The dwarf replied as he stepped inside and pulled Bilbo into a hug. " I would give you a head-butt, but that would probably deliver you a concussion."

Bilbo chuckled. " It probably would. It's been a long time, Dwalin. How have you been?"

" If you leave out the fact that that worm took our home. I've been doing pretty fine." Dwalin answered, then he turned towards Thorin. " You could have told me you had found master Baggins, Thorin. Although I understand why you wanted to keep him for yourself."

Thorin laughed and hugged his friend. " I only arrived here a few days ago. Actually it was pure by chance I found him."

" I told you. If it's meant to be, your paths will cross again." Dwalin replied. " So I guess it is. Now tell me, am I the first one to arrive?"

Thorin nodded. " Yes, you are."

" I thought as much. The others, always late." Dwalin said, shaking his head in disapproval.

" Actually, you are early." Thorin replied smiling. " The other's will be here soon. In the meanwhile, let us lead you to the dining room. Bilbo has prepared an excellent meal for us."

" He did?" Dwalin asked, looking at the halfling in amusement. " Never thought he would take the time to learn how to cook."

" He obviously did." Thorin answered, leading the dwarf towards the dining room and winking at Bilbo.

Bilbo stuck his tongue out at him, then followed the two towards the dining room.

Dwalin just was seated when the doorbell rang again, making Bilbo leave his guest with Thorin.

When he opened the door, he found an elderly dwarf standing on his doorstep.

" Bilbo Baggins, it has been ages." He said as he stepped in and embraced the hobbit.

" More like decades. But I get what you mean, Balin." Bilbo replied, holding on to the dwarf for a few seconds before letting him go.

" Am I late?" Balin asked, looking into the hallway, searching for other members of the company.

" No, you are not." Bilbo answered, leading Balin towards the dining room. " Only Dwalin just got here."

" Evening brother." Balin said as he entered the dining room. " Thorin."

" By my beard! You are shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin cried out while he got off of his chair.

" You know I always misunderstood how growing works. I always grew wider instead of taller." Balin replied before he gave his brother a head-butt as greeting. " Have you eaten?"

" No, but our old friend, master Baggins, has cooked us an excellent meal." Dwalin said as he sat back down. " And by the smell coming out of the kitchen, I guess it's true."

Bilbo would have loved to keep them company for a few more minutes, but the doorbell rang again, so he went to open it.

This time two young dwarves were standing on his doorstep, who both were strangers to Bilbo.

" Fili…" The blond one introduced himself.

" And Kili." The other one finished the sentence.

Both of them made a bow. " At your service."

" You must be master Boggins." Kili said as they made their way into the house.

" Master Baggins." Bilbo corrected him, wondering who these two dwarves could be.

Kili shrugged. " It's all the same, isn't it?"

Fili pushed his swords into Bilbo's arms. " Careful with these, I just had them sharpened."

" Excuse me, but I have no idea about who you are." Bilbo said, putting the swords down.

" We just told you." The one named Kili answered. " I am Kili and this is my brother Fili."

" Maybe he doesn't hear that well." Fili said, giving Bilbo a questioning look. " We could try speaking louder."

" Bilbo can hear just fine." Thorin interrupted the two.

He had ran into the hallway as soon he noticed Fili and Kili had arrived and he had watched their introduction with growing amusement. But enough was enough, it was time to introduce them properly.

" Bilbo, this are my nephews. Excuse them for their manners, they obviously don't have them." Thorin said, trying to look stern at his nephews, but miserably failing at it. " You don't know them because they weren't born yet when you left."

" Uncle." Kili said smiling. " I hadn't expected you to be here already."

Fili stomped his brother in the ribs. " It's THE master Baggins. You know, the one we heard some things about."

Kili looked at Thorin, then at Bilbo, then his eyes went to Thorin again. " Oh, I see."

" They are Dis her sons?" Bilbo asked, looking at the two dwarves who desperatly were trying to keep back their laughter.

Thorin nodded. " They are."

" I wonder what that sister of yours has told them about me." Bilbo mumbled, raising his eyebrow at Thorin. " Dining room is this way boys."

" Boys...? Who is he calling boys? We are full grown dwarves, you know." Kili muttered while following Bilbo and Thorin to the dining room.

" If it aren't the youthful brothers." Dwalin remarked as they entered the dining room. " Sit down, laddies. Diner will be served soon."

Kili and Fili took place at the table and started talking with Dwalin and Balin.

The doorbell rang again, and for the fourth time that evening Bilbo went to open the door.

This time a whole bunch of dwarves came falling inside, burying Bilbo underneath their bodies.

" Good evening master Baggins." Gandalf said as he poked his head through the door. " I hope you were expecting a lot of visitors."

Bilbo started laughing. " I did. And I think they are all very happy to see me again."

" Of course we are happy to see you again, Bilbo." Ori said, wrapping his arms around the halfling, who was still on the ground. " It's been way to long since we last saw you."

" I smell food." Bombur mentioned, helping Bilbo up. " Are we getting dinner?"

" Yes, dinner's ready." Bilbo replied, leading all of the dwarves towards the dining room.

" Ah, I see everyone's here." Gandalf said as he noticed the four dwarves that were already sitting at the table. " Good, good. Means we can come to business immediately."

" Actually I was thinking about having diner first." Bilbo said, walking towards the kitchen. " Help yourself, there's enough for everyone."

He only had to tell them once, the dwarves took their plate and practically stormed into the kitchen, where food was waiting for them.

* * *

After they had dinner and their glasses had been filled up with ale, Gandalf took out a map and folded it out on the table.

" Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a singly solitary peak." Gandalf said, pointing at it on the map.

" The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said, looking at the mountain peak Gandalf was pointing at.

" Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it's time." Gloin replied.

" Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountains as it was foretold." Oin said. " When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

" The beast would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur filled him in. " I hope I'm not scaring you by telling this."

" You are not." Bilbo assured him. " But how are you planning on getting in? I mean, you can't just walk in through the front gate, can you?"

" The front door is sealed. We must find another way into the mountain." Balin said.

" There is another way into the mountain." Gandalf replied, taking out a key and showing it to everyone. " The runes on the map speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

" How came you by this?" Thorin asked, looking at the key.

" Your father gave it to me for safekeeping. It's yours now." Gandalf replied, giving the key to Thorin. " Now, the door is invisible when it's closed. The answer lies in this map, but I don't have the skill to find it. Although there might be others in middle earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I think it can be done."

" That's why we need a burglar." Ori said. " And a damn good one too."

All eyes turned to Bilbo, who was suddenly becoming very aware of the task they wanted to put on his shoulders.

" Can you do this, laddie?" Balin asked. " I know it's a lot to ask, but it once has been your home too."

" I don't know if I can." Bilbo answered. " But I'll try."

" Then give him the contract." Dwalin ordered.

" It's just the usual summary about the pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin explained as he took the contract.

" No! Don't give him the contract!" Thorin said, his voice containing a hint of panic.

" Don't you start again, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo replied, glaring at the dwarf. " Give me the contract, Balin."

" No, you don't." Thorin interjected, taking the contract from Balin. " I swear, anyone who gives a contract to Bilbo will regret the day he was born!"

" Damn it Thorin! What's your problem?!" Bilbo cried out. " What are you so afraid of?! Are you scared I will be in your way?! Or that I can't take care of myself?!"

" That's indeed what I'm scared about." Thorin coldly replied. " You don't know how to fight or how to protect yourself. You will be a burden to all of us. You will keep us back!"

Every single dwarf at the table stared at their leader, none of them daring to say something.

Bilbo felt his heart break into a million pieces, his eyes starting to water by Thorin's cruel words.

" Well, if that's how you think about me…" Bilbo said with a cracked voice. " I know enough. I honestly expected more from you, Thorin Oakenshield. But apparently I was wrong."

Bilbo stood up from his chair and started towards his room, then stopped and turned around towards the still silent dwarves. " I wish all of you the best of luck on your quest."

After saying his goodbye, Bilbo took off to his room, tears now freely streaming down his face.

* * *

" You are a fool, Thorin." Gandalf scolded at the dwarf. " Why did you do this?"

" It's for the best. He can't get hurt if he stays at home." Thorin replied, trying to fight the miserable feeling that was making itself master of him.

" What do you think you just did?" Dwalin asked. " You think you didn't hurt him by saying he would be a burden to us? You just got him back, why are you pushing him away?"

" I don't want anything to happen to him." Thorin answered. " Can't you see I'm trying to protect him."

" Then go tell him that!" Dwalin said. " Do you really want to leave while he is still thinking you find him a burden?!"

" Fine, I'll go talk to him." Thorin replied, then stood up from his chair and walked towards Bilbo's room. " But I mean it, anyone who gives him a contract will regret the day he was born."

* * *

Bilbo heard two soft knocks on his door before it opened.

" Leave me alone." He said, throwing his pillow at the dwarf. " I don't want you here."

" Bilbo…" Thorin sighed, dodging the pillow and walking further into the room. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything from what I just said. I just saw a chance to keep you here and I took it."

" So you do want me to come?" Bilbo asked, giving the dwarf a questioning look.

" No, I want you to stay here." Thorin answered. " I want you to be safe."

" You want me to wait until you come back?!" Bilbo snarled. " While I can't be sure you are coming back!"

" I will come back. Trust me." Thorin replied. " As soon we took back Erebor from that dragon I will come back for you."

Bilbo shook his head. " No. I am not waiting for you. If you want to go without me, then go. But if you go, don't bother coming back."

" Bilbo,…" Thorin begged. " Please understand. I have to go, I have no other choice."

" Then go! Leave! I don't want you in my room!" Bilbo snarled, desperately trying not to burst into tears again. " Get out of here!'

Thorin did, he left the room, leaving Bilbo behind and as soon as he had closed the door, Bilbo started crying again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading  
Don't forget to leave a review. ;)**

**Schrijvertje**


	5. Let the journey begin

**Hi,**

**Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. :)**

**So here's the next chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

The first thing Bilbo noticed when he woke up was the quietness.

There was no more talking or laughter, neither were there the loud snores that had awakened him during the night.

It could only mean one thing,... they were gone, and with them, Thorin was gone too.

He had to admit, they had left the house in a descent state, there were no more dirty dishes, the furniture was moved back to its former state, it was like there never had been any dwarves in his house.

If it hadn't been for the two pieces of paper on his kitchen table, he could have believed that it all had been a dream.

However, the two pieces of paper were real and he picked them up.

His jaw dropped when he saw one of the pieces was a contract, the one who had left it certainly didn't seem to care about his leader's wishes.

Who the dwarf in person was, became clear when Bilbo read the second piece of paper.

_Bilbo,_

_You must be wondering why we of all people left you a contract.  
Which is a good question, because you don't really know us and we don't really know you._

_The fact is, and you can choose to believe it or not, by the time you read this, uncle probably will be regretting his decision of not letting you come._

_Knowing him, he won't admit it to anyone, but we'll be able to tell by the frown on his face and his irritated mood._

_The only reason he doesn't want you to come, is because he wants to protect you._

_You might not believe this either, but he can be a real jerk when it comes to protecting his loved ones._

_Trust us, we have known him for a long time now._

_Maybe you are thinking, screw him, he didn't want me to come, now I'm not going either._

_If that's the case, we beg you to change your mind._

_If it isn't for him, then please do it for us._

_This entire journey will become a hell if you don't join us._

_Except for his foul mood and his grumpy face, which he will probably have most of the time, uncle also nags. _

_Believe us Bilbo, we heard him nagging about you on a few occasions and we swear, once he started, he doesn't stop._

_To make a long story short._

_Please come with us and spare us from our uncle's foul mood, grumpy face and his nagging about you._

_The entire company would love to have you with us, each and every one of them is willing to protect you if necessary._

_Don't forget they still consider you their friend, it might have been a long time since you last saw them, but dwarves can be pretty loyal._

_Then last, but not least._

_If you are afraid uncle will find out who left you the contract, stop being afraid immediately._

_We are not scared of him, he might scold at us a little when he finds out we did it, but he won't do any harm to his heirs. _

_Even if he wanted to, he still would not dare, because he knows our sister will skin him alive. _

_Sometimes it comes in handy that he has no children of his own._

_That's all._

_We hope you'll catch up with us soon._

_Kili and Fili_

Bilbo looked at the letter which the two brothers had left, then he looked at the contract that was still in his other hand.

He thought about his possibilities for a while, which were going after them and join them on their quest, or staying at home and try to forget about Thorin.

Knowing the second option would be impossible, Bilbo signed the contract and quickly gathered some stuff.

Then he left the house and started running like he had never ran before.

* * *

Thorin was riding a little in front of the company, consumed by his own thoughts and feelings.

He already regretted not letting Bilbo come with them.

He would like to have his little one by his side when they arrived at Erebor.

But it was too late now, wasn't it? Bilbo had been very clear the night before and still he left without him.

What meant he didn't have to come back.

That morning he had to restrain himself from not bursting into the halfling's room and tell him to come anyway. Now he had to restrain himself from turning back to go get him.

But he knew it was for the best, as long Bilbo was at home, he would be safe.

As soon this quest was over, he would return to the Shire and he would apologize to Bilbo.

But for the time being, he should learn to deal with the fact that his hobbit probably hated him.

* * *

" Wait! Wait!" Bilbo yelled when the company came into his sight.

Sweat was dripping from his forehead, his breaths came out irregularly and he had a sting in his side, but he didn't care.

He kept running while waving the contract in the air.

" I signed it!'' He yelled when the company stopped. " I signed the contract!"

Panting and gasping he gave the contract to a grinning Balin, who checked it.

" Everything appears to be in order. Welcome master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said, still grinning. " It's good to have you with us.''

" Wait!" Thorin, who had jumped from his pony to join them, growled. " Give me that!"

He snatched the contract out of Balin's hands, then turned to Bilbo. " Who gave you this!?''

Bilbo's heart dropped by Thorin's tone of voice, he clearly wasn't happy about his arrival.

Then again, why should he care?

" Answer me!" Thorin demanded, his eyes turning the kind of blue of a stormy night's sky. '' Who gave you this!?''

'' I don't have to answer to you, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo said calmly, looking straight into the dwarf's icy eyes. '' The only reason I still came are the others, the ones who I can call my friends. I didn't come for you, you don't have to worry about me, you don't have to protect me, you even don't have to talk with me if you don't want to. But I'm not abandoning my friends to respect the wishes of one single dwarf."

" I didn't ask you why you came!" Thorin spat at him, a bit surprised by Bilbo's reaction. " I asked you who gave you a contract!''

'' We did. It was us." Fili said smiling. '' We left him a contract and a note.''

Thorin turned towards his nephews. '' Are the two of you crazy!? Didn't I tell you not to give a contract to Bilbo!''

'' Read this before you scold at them.'' Bilbo said, handing the note to Thorin. '' It explains why they did leave me a contract.''

Thorin took the note out of Bilbo's hands and started reading it, his eyes growing bigger the further he got.

'' I do not nag!'' Thorin cried out, looking at the other dwarves for some help. '' And why would I be in a foul mood when I know my loved one is safe?''

'' You do nag, Uncle.'' Kili replied. '' I'm sorry but it's true.''

'' They are telling the truth laddie." Dwalin said, giving Thorin a comforting pat on his shoulder. '' And the reason why you are in a foul mood when your loved ones are safe, is because you miss them. We all knew you would have missed Bilbo so hard, you would have been insufferable.''

Thorin shook his head in disbelief. '' You are making this up to account for your deeds.''

'' No we are not.'' Dwalin replied. '' We have known you or whole lives, we know how you are.''

'' What if something happens to him?'' Thorin asked, still not too happy about Bilbo's arrival. '' Do you want me to blame myself for that?''

'' There are thirteen of us.'' Dwalin answered. '' There's plenty of dwarf to protect him. What did you think we would do? Throw him to orc's as bait?''

Thorin looked at Bilbo, then back at Dwalin. '' Fine then, give him a pony.''

On this, the other dwarves started cheering and two of them picked Bilbo up and planted him on a pony.

In the meanwhile Thorin returned to his own pony and mounted it.

'' I see you choose not to talk with me!'' Bilbo yelled after him when he saw Thorin mounting his pony again.

Thorin turned his head to look at the halfling. '' You made very clear that you are not here for me, master Baggins. Then why should we talk?''

Without waiting for a reaction, Thorin spurred on his pony and they started moving again.

There didn't come a reply from Bilbo, but Thorin could feel his eyes burning on his back the entire time.

* * *

That night Bilbo lay curled up by the fire, surrounded by the other dwarves, from who most were already sleeping.

Bilbo couldn't find any sleep though, not because he wasn't tired, neither because of the dwarves their loud snoring.

He couldn't fall asleep because every time he closed his eyes he saw an angry Thorin.

Thorin hadn't spoken to him the entire day and it bothered Bilbo, it bothered him very much.

He rode a pony the whole damn day, his buttocks did hurt from it and although he had told Thorin he didn't come because of him, he had ridden that pony for him.

Who was he kidding? He was making this whole journey for Thorin. He could lie to the others about it, but he couldn't lie to himself.

Frustrated he crawled out of his bedroll and walked over to were the ponies were stalled.

" Here you go, good girl.'' He said to his pony while he fed her an apple. '' It's our little secret Myrtle. Just don't tell anyone.''

While Myrtle still was nibbling from her apple, a wild shrieking echoed through the air, making Bilbo jump.

'' What was that?'' Bilbo asked, turning towards Kili and Fili, who were still awake.

'' Orcs.'' Kili answered.

'' Orcs?'' Bilbo asked softly.

'' Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there.'' Fili replied, looking at Bilbo in amusement. '' The low lands are crawling with them.''

'' They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep.'' Kili continued. '' Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.''

Bilbo's heart picked up speed by hearing all of this and he looked back to where the noise had come from, missing the laughter of the two brothers.

'' You think that's funny?!'' Thorin, who had been awakened by the noise, asked. '' You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?''

'' We didn't mean anything by it.'' Kili replied ashamed.

" No you didn't, you know nothing of the world." Thorin said before he walked away.

Bilbo watched him walking away, not daring to go after him

" Don't mind him, laddie." Balin said to Kili. " Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs."

Kili, Fili and Bilbo took one final look at Thorin before their attention went back to Balin, who started to tell the story which declared Thorin's hatred for orcs.

Bilbo listened to him in fascination, it was the first thing he heard about what happened in the years after he had left Erebor.

By the time Balin had ended his story, everyone was looking at Thorin and when the dwarf turned around and saw them looking at him, he walked back towards them.

'' And the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked at Balin.

" He slunk back in the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin answered as he passed by.

Bilbo looked at the dwarf, who was already removing himself from the others again, and jumped to his feet.

" Thorin, wait." He said, going after him.

The dwarf stopped when he was a bit further away from the others, then he turned around and looked at Bilbo, who was nervously hopping from one foot on the other.

The best way to describe it was that he looked awkward.

" Are you still mad at me?" Bilbo asked quietly.

" I've never been mad at you." Thorin answered.

" Then why haven't you spoken with me for the entire day?" Bilbo asked, taking a step towards the dwarf.

" Because I wasn't sure you wanted to talk with me." Thorin sighed, then he sat down. " How things went earlier today… It made me look like the bad guy and honestly, I've been feeling like the bad guy the entire day."

" Maybe you shouldn't have made such a big deal out of letting me come with you." Bilbo replied, following the dwarf's example and sitting down to. " It would have saved you a lot of trouble."

" You do not understand my reasons for not wanting you to come." Thorin defended himself.

" How can I understand your reasons when you constantly tell me something else." Bilbo replied. " First you tell me you don't want me to come because you are afraid I'll get hurt. Then you tell me you don't want me to come because I will be a burden and keep you back. Which is it, Thorin? What are you so afraid of?"

Thorin caught Bilbo's gaze before answering. " I'm afraid to screw things up. What if I can't protect you? What if something happens to you? Or what if I do something you don't like. What if I turn out to be exactly what you never wanted me to be? There are so many things that I can't hide from you while we are on this journey. I have to be me to lead the others to Erebor. I can't pull up a curtain when there are things you don't like and I'm scared I will lose you because of it."

" Have you ever considered that I only want you the way you are? That you don't have to hide things from me?" Bilbo asked, surprised by the dwarfs revelation. " I'll take all of you, Thorin. The good and the bad. You don't have to be scared of losing me. I'm not going anywhere. Although you already have screwed things up."

A soft smile appeared on Thorin's face. " Will you forgive me for messing up?"

" You know, why don't we start all over again?" Bilbo asked. " There are things I need to learn about you. And there are things you need to learn about me. Maybe at the end of this journey you'll even think I'm quite boring."

" You mean we act like we just met?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo nodded. " Yes."

Thorin raised his eyebrow. " Well, there's no harm in trying, is there?"

Bilbo got to his feet. " That's settled then. Get up."

Thorin did what he was asked, then he waited for what was going to happen next.

Bilbo stuck out his hand towards Thorin. " Bilbo Baggins. At your service."

Finally understanding what Bilbo was doing, Thorin laughed, then took his hand and shook it.

" Thorin Oakenshield, at yours."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**  
**Don't forget to leave a review. ;) **

**Schrijvertje**


	6. In trouble

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry it has been so long.  
Finally was able to write another chapter. :) **

**Enjoy.**

The company stopped outside and old ruined farm.

" We'll camp here for the night." Thorin stated. " Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Bilbo sighed in relieve as he dismounted his pony.

He had been riding Myrtle the entire day, with the result his buttocks were hurting.

Not that he complained about it. During the ride he had talked to all dwarves of the companie, their conversations going from what happened in Erebor after he left to when Smaug had taken the dragon.

Also they had told him things about Thorin, funny stuff mostly, and he had chuckled every time the dwarf prince took a glance behind him. Which he did a lot.

Every time Thorin had glanced back, a little amused smile had appeared on his face.

Bilbo hadn't thought of it much at first, but the more Thorin did it, the more curious Bilbo became.

So he had urged his pony to move faster until he catched up with Thorin.

When he had asked the dwarf about his little smiles, he had simply answered it brought him joy to see Bilbo this happy.

" A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said.

" Oin, Gloin, get the fire going." Thorin said, not paying any attention to what the wizard was saying.

" I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf said. " We could make for the hidden valley."

Now Thorin turned towards the wizard. " But I told you already, I won't go near that place."

" Why not?" Gandalf asked. " The elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice."

" I don't need their advice." Thorin growled. " Neither do I need their help. When Smaug attacked Erebor, they weren't willing to help us either!"

" You should at least admit we would be safer with the elves then we are here." Gandalf tried to convince him. " Can't you just let go of the past?"

" We are staying here, Gandalf." Thorin answered as he sat down. " Whether you like it or not."

Gandalf turned around and started walking off in frustration.

" Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked as he saw the wizard walk away.

" To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf replied.

" And who is that?" Bilbo asked.

" Myself, master Baggins." Gandalf replied as he kept walking. " I've had enough for dwarves for one day. "

Bilbo watched until the wizard was out of sight, then he turned to Thorin, who seemingly couldn't care less about Gandalf leaving.

The dwarf was still giving out orders to the others like nothing had happened at all.

Bilbo walked over to him, then sat down next to him.

" Why did Gandalf leave?" Bilbo asked, looking up at the dwarf.

" Because I didn't agree with what he had in mind." Thorin answered, giving the smaller being a little smile.

" So what did he have in mind?" Bilbo asked.

" He wanted to move on towards the hidden valley." Thorin replied, his face hardening. " He wanted to go to the elves. Well over my dead body."

Bilbo looked at the dwarf in confusion. " What did they ever do that you dislike them this much?"

" They betrayed my grand father and my father." Thorin explained. " When Smaug came, the elves did not help. When the orcs plundered Moria, they watched and did nothing. Well I don't need their help now either."

Bilbo didn't speak for a while, neither did Thorin, they just sat there, both staring of into the distance.

" So, what are you thinking of me now?" Thorin asked eventually. " Something like, you stupid stubborn dwarf, why can't you get over your pride and forgive them?"

Bilbo slowly shook his head. " No, I can understand why you don't want to go. I don't know exactly what went on between your kin and the elves. And I know you are stubborn, so I won't try to change your mind. It doesn't matter to me where we are, as long I am with you."

Thorin looked at the halfling in surprise, then smiled at him and pulled the smaller being against him.

Again they relapsed in silence, quietly enjoying each others company.

Later that night, when everyone had eaten, Bilbo volunteered to bring two bowls of food to Kili and Fili, who still where watching the ponies.

As Bilbo walked up to the two youngest dwarves of the company, he noticed both of them staring at the ponie.

" What's the matter." Bilbo asked when he came within hearing range.

Both boys got startled when they heard Bilbo's voice and they quickly turned around to face him.

Bilbo looked at the brothers suspiciously, both bowl of food still in his hand.

" We're supposed to look after the ponies." Kili said, looking at the halfling nervously.

" Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili added.

" We counted sixteen." Kili went on.

" Now there's fourteen." Fili concluded.

They both looked at the ponies again.

" Daisy and Bungle are missing." Kili stated.

" What?" Bilbo asked, looking at Kili and Fili. " Well, that's not good. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

" Uh no… let's not worry him." Fili quickly said. " As our official burglar, we thought you would like to look into it."

" Well, uh…" Bilbo said. " It looks like something big uprooted these trees."

" That's our thinking." Kili replied.

" Something very big and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo said, still observing the trees. " I really think we should go tell Thorin."

" No, don't tell uncle. He will scold at us." Kili quickly said. " Besides, if we can get the ponies back by ourselves. Maybe uncle will finally realize that you can take care of yourself."

Bilbo hesitated for a slight moment, then he nodded. " Ok, we won't go tell Thorin."

" Hey, there's a light." Fili said to Kili. " Over here."

The three of them moved closer to the light.

" Stay down." Fili said quietly.

" What is it?" Bilbo asked when he saw two big and ugly creatures sitting at a camp fire.

" Trolls." Kili answered.

The two dwarves took a run closer to the troll camp, Bilbo following behind them.

While they were running towards the troll camp, they saw another troll walk by, carrying two other ponies.

" He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo yelled. " I think they are going to eat them. We should do something."

" Yes you should." Kili said. " Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small. They'll never see you."

" Me? me?" Bilbo asked. " No, no, no."

" It's perfectly safe." Kili stated.

" We'll be right behind you." Fili continued. " If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

" Hoot twice as a barn owl, hoot twice as a brown…. hoots." Bilbo mumbled. " Are you sure this is a good idea?"

When no reaction came, Bilbo turned around and he saw Fili and Kili run off.

They left him on his own, and he didn't know what to do about this pretty messy situation.

He turned around again, watching the trolls, who had started talking to each other.

Bilbo listened to their conversation for a while, gathering the courage to go into the troll camp.

As he finally managed to find his courage, he skulked around the troll camp until he got to the spot where the ponies were captured, making a little jump when one of the trolls sneezed.

When Bilbo arrived at the spot the ponies were captured, the trolls were still talking.

Without taking his eyes of the three ugly creatures, Bilbo started his attempt to free the ponies.

Without much success. The ponies were tied up with a rope. He would need a knife if he wanted to free them.

Bilbo looked around for a while, then noticed the knife one of the trolls was carrying behind his belt.

Carefully Bilbo tried to sneak closer to the trolls, pulling back as one of the trolls wanted to turn around.

The troll got distracted when he saw another troll eating from his bowl and, luckily for Bilbo, stopped turning around.

Bilbo continued his mission to steal the knife from the troll, but when he was almost there, the troll sneezes and grabs behind him, picking up Bilbo.

Before Bilbo knew what was happening, he was covered in troll snot.

The troll that sneezed his nose on him looked at him in surprise.

" Bert, bert, look what's come out of my hooter." The troll said. " It's got arms and legs and everything!"

All three trolls stared at Bilbo, with what he wasn't very pleased.

He twirled and twisted in the trolls grip, trying to break free.

" What is it?" The other troll asked.

" I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around." The troll who held Bilbo said before he dropped him on the ground.

The third troll pulled out his knife, holding it in front of Bilbo, threatening him.

" What are you? An oversized squirrel?"

" I'm a burglar, uhm…, hobbit." Bilbo answered, looking for a way to escape.

" A burglar hobbit?" The troll asked.

" Can we cook him?" The other troll asked.

" We can try." The first troll answered while he tried to grab Bilbo.

Bilbo managed to slip past the troll's hand, but the other troll came up next to him and managed to capture him.

" He wouldn't make more than a mouth full." The troll said while he pushed Bilbo.

The trolls started to talk among each other again, and Bilbo managed to duck the trolls hold.

" Grab him!" The troll yelled.

" I can't, he's too fast!" The other one screamed.

Bilbo tried to make a run for it, but then one of the trolls grabbed him by the ankle and he was hanging upside down.

" Uncle, uncle!" Kili yelled as he and his brother ran towards Thorin.

Thorin looked up at them, frowning at the sight of his two nephews running towards him.

" Didn't I tell you to watch the ponies?" Thorin asked, looking at his two nephews with a stern look. " And where is Bilbo? I thought he was bringing the two of you dinner."

" Well, it's like this, uhm, some of the ponies were stolen by trolls." Kili said panting. " Bilbo is trying to free them."

" What!?" Thorin roared, getting to his feet immediately. " He is what!? Why would he do something like that?!

" Because we sort of told him he could do it." Fili squeaked,not daring to look at his uncle.

" You,... You told him he could do it?!" Thorin yelled at his nephews. " What were you thinking?!"

Then he turned towards the rest of the company. " Everyone on their feet! Bilbo's in trouble! We need to help him!"

Every single dwarf got to their feet as soon Thorin told them to, then they run off towards the troll camp, Fili and Kili leading the way.

" Are there any more of you little fellows hiding?" The troll who was holding Bilbo asked.

" No." Bilbo replied.

" He's lying." The other troll said. " Hold him over the fire, make him squeal."

Suddenly Kili jumped out of the bushes, striking his sword against the troll's leg.

" Drop him."

" You what?" The troll asked.

" I said, drop him!" Kili repeated.

The troll threw Bilbo at Kili and while Bilbo was still flying through the air, the other dwarves bursted out of the bushes and started attacking the trolls.

Bilbo got back to his feet, and while the dwarves were fighting the trolls, he managed to steal the knife.

With the knife in his hand, Bilbo ran to the ponies and freed them, but then the trolls noticed him and grabbed him by his arms and his legs.

" Bilbo!" Kili yelled.

" No!" Thorin yelled.

Bilbo looked at the dwarf prince, catching his eyes with his own, only to see anger, but also fear, panic and defeat.

" Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off." The troll said.

Thorin dropped his weapon, the others followed his lead.

Then the trolls started to tie them up in bags, throwing a few of them on a pile.

The others they hung above the fire on a spit.

" I'm sorry Thorin." Bilbo said, turning his head towards the dwarf. " I didn't want this to happen."

The dwarf looked at him, anger expressing itself all over his face. But Bilbo saw something else too, the dwarf was hurt.

" Not now." Was all Thorin said to him.

In the meanwhile the trolls were discussing how they could cook their catch best.

Hearing the trolls arguing about seasoning and cooking styles, gave Bilbo an idea.

" Wait!" He yelled. " You are making a terrible mistake!"

" You can't argue with them." Dori said. " They're half wits."

" I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo went on.

" What about the seasoning?" One of the trolls asked.

" Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo replied. " You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The dwarves around him started yelling, offended by Bilbo's words.

" What a load of rubbish." The troll said. " I've eaten plenty of them raw."

Then the troll picks up Gloin in his sack but before he can eat him, Bilbo interferes again.

" Uh, not that one, he's infected." Bilbo said. " He's got worms in his tubes."

The troll immediately threw Gloin down in disgust.

" In fact, they are all infected. They all have parasites." Bilbo went on. " Nasty business, I wouldn't risk it if I where you."

The dwarves started arguing even harder, screaming that they didn't have parasites.

Thorin, who figured out what the halfling was doing, kicked one of them, making them realize Bilbo was trying to buy them time.

As soon they realized what Bilbo was doing, they agreed, screaming they did have parasites.

The trolls were confused for a while, but then they understood Bilbo was trying to fool them.

Suddenly Gandalf appeared on a cliff, breaking the stone with his cane. " The dawn will take you all!"

With the stone broken, the light of the rising sun touched the trolls, and they turned into stone immediately.

Then Gandalf freed the dwarves and Bilbo, who were all cheering in joy.

As soon they were freed and on their feet again, Bilbo walked over to Thorin, who was standing a little further away than the others.

" I'm really sorry, you know." Bilbo started. " I thought,... If I would save the ponies…"

" You clearly weren't thinking!" Thorin interrupted him. " Why would you do something like this?! Did you want to get yourself killed?!"

" No, no, it's just…" Bilbo tried.

" How do you think it made me feel when my nephews came to tell me you went into a troll camp on your own?!" Thorin continued. " You should have come back and get me. But no, you went on your own! Nearly got yourself killed! Nearly got us all killed! This is exactly why I didn't want you to come! Now get out of my sight before I say things I'll regret later!"

Bilbo swallowed hard, tears burning in the corner of his eyes. " I'm sorry."

Thorin didn't answer to that, he turned around and stamped off.

" Don't worry laddie." Dwalin said as soon Thorin was away far enough. " He'll come around. He just had a big scare, that's all."

" You should have seen him when we got here." Dwalin continued when Bilbo didn't answer. " He was so scared of losing you, he almost ran into the camp without a plan. Luckily we could stop him. But don't be too hard on yourself Bilbo. He's only acting this way because he loves you."

" Thank you Dwalin." Bilbo replied, giving the dwarf a small smile.

Then he fell silent again, staring in the direction Thorin had stamped off.

**Thanks for reading.  
Don't forget to leave a review ;) **

** . . **


	7. I am still allowed to care for you

**Hi,**

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. **

**You guys rock!**

**In this chapter Thorin and company have to deal with the orcs and arrive at Rivendell. **

**With a bit of Bagginshield fluff. ^^ **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

After their escape from the trolls, they went to search for the troll cave.

Which should be nearby, since trolls can't withstand daylight.

Thorin was still being his grumpy self, being in front of the company, while Bilbo was at the end of the group. Still being upset about the scolding he just had received.

As they arrived at the cave, Bilbo smelled a nasty scent, which only got worse when they got inside.

While the dwarves and Gandalf inspected the cave, Bilbo kept close to the entrance, dying for some fresh air.

Once they got back outside, Thorin came to him.  
The dwarf seemed to have calmed down a bit.

" Here." He said, handing Bilbo a small sword. " Take this. The next time you get in trouble, you at least can try to protect yourself."

Bilbo glanced at the sword, hesitating to take it. " I don't know how to use it."

Thorin sighed. " I'll teach you how to use it. Just take it. It would make me feel more comfortable if you only had it on you."

Bilbo smiled up at him, taking the sword he was still holding out. " I'm sorry for acting so foolish."

" And I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that." Thorin replied, placing his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. " But you have to understand my concern. It's not because we are starting over that I stopped caring for you. I can't help feeling the way I do about you. Besides, if any other of the company had done such thing, he would have had a good scolding as well."

" I know. I know." Bilbo muttered. " I care about you too." 

" Something's coming!" One of the others called out.

The company picked up their weapons, ready to defend themselves against possible trouble.

Mere seconds later a sled pulled by rabbits bursted out of the bushes, carrying a man clothed in brown.

Gandalf started laughing, lowering his weapon. " It's Radagast the Brown!"

The others lowered their weapons as well, while Radagast came of his sled.

" What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

" I was looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast replied. " Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

" Yes…" Gandalf encouraged him.

" The greenwood is sick, Gandalf. Nothing grows anymore. The air is foul decay." Radagast said. " But worse are the webs."

" Webs, what do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

" Spiders, Gandalf, giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant. Or I'm not a wizard." Radagast answered. " I followed their trail, they came from Dol Guldur."

" Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Gandalf stated.

" No Gandalf, it is not." Radagast replied before he started to tell a story.

After Radagast finished his story, Gandalf handed him his pipe. " Here, it'll help settling your nerves."

Suddenly they got startled by a growl coming out of the bushes, causing the company to draw their weapons once more.  
" Is that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, looking around in worry. " Are there any wolves around here?"

" No, that's not a wolf."

Bilbo just wanted to ask what it was when a warg leaped himself out of the bushes, right on top of him.

Bilbo let out a cry of pain when the beast landed on him, then managed to give it a sting with his new sword.

He didn't stab hard enough to kill the warg, but the beast backed up far enough for Thorin to kill it.

Two other wargs skulked out of the bushes, quickly being killed by others of the company.

" Warg scouts." Thorin stated. " What means an orc pack is not far behind."

" Who else except for your kin have you told about this quest?" Gandalf asked.

" No one."

" Who else have you told?!" Gandalf asked again, raising his voice.

" No one. I swear." Thorin defended himself. " What is going on here?"

" You are being hunted." Gandalf replied.

" Hunted?" Bilbo asked. " No one can hunt him. He's mine."

Thorin raised his brow, but a soft smile appeared on his lips.

" There's no time for that nonsense." Gandalf stated. " We need to get out of here."

" I'll draw them off." Radagast proposed.

" Those are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf replied.

" These are Rhosgobel rabbits, I'd like to see them try." 

Luckily for the company Radagast's distraction worked.

The pack went after the wizard, giving them the chance to make a run for it.

Everything went well, until one of the orcs separated himself from the pack, coming towards them.

As soon the warg was close enough, Thorin signed to Kili he had to take it down.

Kili grabbed his bow and an arrow, swiftly jumped out of their hiding place and killed the beast with it's rider.

The warg let out a shriek, alarming the rest of the pack.

The other orcs stopped chasing after Radagast and started to come towards them.

They ran, and they ran some more, killing orcs and wargs that came to close.

While they were running Thorin noticed Bilbo was limping a bit.

Slightly concerned about the halfling's well being, he promised himself he'd ask about it when they were in safety.

Safety which he hoped they would find soon.

Nevertheless the orcs kept coming and on a certain point they got trapped between the orc pack and a rock.

They tried to keep the orcs on a distance, killing as much of them as possible.

" Where is Gandalf?" One of the dwarves suddenly asked, when he noticed the wizard was no longer among them.

" He has abandoned us." Ori cried out.

Then suddenly Gandalf's head peaked out of a hole. " This way, you fools!"

The dwarves quickly jumped into the hole, while Thorin and Kili kept the orcs on a distance.

" Kili go! " Thorin yelled once everyone was inside.

Kili released one last arrow before he jumped after the others.

Thorin slowly started to back away from the orc pack, but just when he wanted to jump in the hole, he saw Bilbo was still outside.

The halfling was holding out his new sword, slashing it in the air.

" Come on you bloody fool." Thorin stated, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him into the hole with him. 

Bilbo landed on top on Thorin, luckily the dwarf didn't seem to mind.

" I hope I'm making you a fine mattress." Thorin said smiling.

" Very fine." Bilbo replied while he got up.

Thorin followed Bilbo's example, then eyed the halfling carefully since he still wanted to find out why he had been limping.

He didn't have to look for long though.

The reason of Bilbo's limp was very clear.

" Bilbo, you are bleeding." Thorin stated.

" It's nothing." Bilbo waved it away.

" That's not nothing." Thorin replied, pointing at Bilbo's trousers, which was drenched in blood.

" That warg bit me." Bilbo confessed, shrugging his shoulders. " It's no big deal. It's just a scratch."

" A scratch doesn't bleed that much, Bilbo." Thorin commented. " You should let Oin look at it."

" As soon we are safe, I will." Bilbo replied.

" Good. I'll carry you." Thorin said.

" I'm perfectly capable of walking myself." Bilbo interjected, backing away from the dwarf.

" No, you are not." Thorin said, scooping him up in his arms. " Don't try arguing me, Bilbo Baggins."

" Put me down!" Bilbo cried out, his cheeks turning red. " This is embarrassing."

The others started snickering, being amused by the situation.

" No, I will most certainly not do that." Thorin replied, fastening his grip on the struggling hobbit. " Now let's see where this tunnel leads us." 

Thorin carried Bilbo the entire time, ignoring his struggling.

He wasn't too surprised when he found the tunnel led to Rivendell. He could have known Gandalf would lead them there one way or another.

They got greeted by an elf,named Lindir who came to tell them lord Elrond was out.

It didn't take him long to return though, only a few minutes later the sound of a horn echoed through the air.

A hunting party came in, circling their horses around the company before coming to a stop.

" Gandalf." Lord Elrond greeted.

" Lord Elrond." Gandalf said. " My friend, where have you been?"

" We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number near the hidden pass." Lord Elrond answered, dismounting his horse and embracing Gandalf. " Strange for orcs to come near to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

" Ah, that might be us." Gandalf stated.

Then Thorin moved forward, towards lord Elrond.

" Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Lord Elrond said.

" I do not believe we have met." Thorin replied.

" You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Lord Elrond said.

" Indeed? He made no mention of you."

When they were done talking, lord Elrond invited them for dinner.

The dwarves reacted very excited to the thought of food.

" Lord Elrond, is there a place where I can heal my burglars injuries?" Thorin asked before Bilbo had the chance to go after the others.

" Yes, of course. Follow me." Lord Elrond replied. " I can send one of my healers to look at his wound, if you'd like."

" That won't be necessary." Thorin said, following the elf. " Oin is an excellent healer. He'll know what to do."

* * *

" Take off your pants, master Baggins." Oin ordered while looking around for,healing materials. " Then lay down on the bed."

" I'm very comfortable just standing here, with my trousers on." Bilbo replied, looking for a possible way to escape. " Thank you very much."

" Do as he says, Bilbo." Thorin, who had installed himself on a chair in the corner of the room, said. " Or do I have to take your trousers off and tie you to that bed?"

" No, no, no. That won't be necessary." Bilbo replied quickly, already unbuttoning his trousers. " Although I'm not very comfortable being half naked with the two of you in this room."

" Nothing I haven't seen before." Thorin answered grinning.

Bilbo removed his trousers, then lay down on the bed like he was ordered, being very aware of Thorin gazing upon his body.

" That's a serious bite, master Baggins. " Oin said while inspecting the wound. " How did you manage to run on that leg? I mean before Thorin carried you."

" I barely felt it." Bilbo replied, wincing when Oin started to clean out the wound. " Must have been the adrenaline. But it clearly is working out now."

"Yes, yes I see. Must hurt pretty bad. " Oin said, frowning upon the wound. " I'm afraid... I have to..."

" Have to what?" Bilbo asked, panic already hearable in his voice.

" I'm afraid I have to amputate it." Oin said, looking at the halfling. " I guess that's the easiest way. It also will recover more quickly.I could wait, but if the wound gets infected, well, it would only make it worse."

The halfling's face went pale, his mouth opened slightly before he shut it again. He looked at Thorin helplessly, then muttered : " lovely" before he passed out.

" Do you really have to amputate his leg?" Thorin asked, raising his eyebrow. " It doesn't look that bad to me."

Oin shook his head. " No, only a few stitches. But now we don't have to hear him cry out in pain when I put them in."

Thorin grinned . " Smart."

* * *

When Bilbo woke up again, the first thing he saw were two blue eyes looking at him with worry.

" You finally are awake." Thorin sighed.

" How long have I been out then?" Bilbo asked, looking up at the dwarf. " And why can I still feel my leg when it is no longer there?"

" A couple of hours." Thorin replied smiling. " And you are still feeling your leg because it's still there. Oin only said it had to be amputated to tease you."

Bilbo sighed out of relief, then frowned." You must think I'm weak."

Thorin lifted his eyebrow. " Weak?"

" Yes, weak." Bilbo confirmed. " I passed out because of a warg bite. And because of the thought of getting my leg amputated. "

To his surprise Thorin started laughing, a laugh Bilbo hadn't heard since he had left Erebor so many years ago.

" What ' s so funny? " Bilbo asked.

" Bilbo, the last time you got injured, was probably back in Erebor." Thorin replied. " You now got bitten by a warg, then practically ran the whole way here. Your leg must have hurt like hell and still you think I find you weak?"

" So you don't think I'm weak?" Bilbo asked, relieve covering his face.

" No, I don't think you are weak." Thorin answered. " Though, I do think you need a good scolding for not telling me that warg did bite you when it actually happened."

Bilbo shrugged. " There was not much you could do at that point. We needed to run. And honestly I didn't feel much pain on that moment. It was only when we arrived here, when we were safe, my leg started to hurt like hell."

" I could have carried you the whole way here." Thorin said.

" That only would have slowed us down." Bilbo interjected. " You know that as well as I do."

Thorin smiled. " You're right."

" So, what now?" Bilbo asked. " Am I allowed to leave this bed? Or can I go get some dinner with the others?"

" We'll go get some dinner." Thorin replied. " Oin only said you should take it slow the next couple of days."

Bilbo pushed the blankets that covered him aside, got,out of the bed and walked towards the door before Thorin could change his mind.

" Bilbo!" Thorin called.

" What now?" Bilbo asked slightly annoyed, turning towards the dwarf.

" Aren't you forgetting something?" Thorin asked, his gaze dropping from Bilbo's face to just beneath his waist. " Like your trousers, perhaps?"

Bilbo's face flushed red when he realized he was still in his underwear, it got even redder when he thought about the embarrassing situation he would have been in if Thorin had not called him back.

" Yes, I see what you mean." He muttered, not daring to look at the now laughing dwarf. " Now where are my trousers?"

* * *

" Well, now all this has been discussed. I would like to go for a walk." Thorin announced after he talked about the map with Gandalf and lord Elrond. " Bilbo, would you like to join me ?"

" Yes, I would like that." Bilbo replied, smiling at the dwarf.

They said goodbye to Gandalf and lord Elrond, then went on their way.

" How is your leg?" Thorin asked when they were out of hearing distance. " Is it troubling you?"

Bilbo shook his head. " It throbs a little, but I can handle it."

" Good." Thorin said. " I'll walk you to your room. You must be tired after such an exhausting day."

" Actually, I wanted to see the gardens. " Bilbo replied , hopefully looking at the dwarf. " I heard they are breathtaking."

" There's plenty of time to see the gardens tomorrow, Bilbo." Thorin said as he led the halfling to the stairs. " There's no need to rush things."

Bilbo was a bit disappointed, but he followed Thorin anyway.

While they were climbing the stairs, they suddenly heard Gandalf and lord Elrond talking.

" The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright." Gandalf spoke. " What is it you fear?"

" Have you forgotten? The strain of madness runs deep in that family." Lord Elrond replied. " His grandfather lost his mind, his father has come to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

" No he can't." Thorin mumbled, staring into the distance.

" Thorin, are you ok?" Bilbo asked, looking at the dwarf with worried eyes.

" Just leave me alone, Bilbo." Thorin replied, turning away from him. " I don't want to talk right now."

" Talk to me." Bilbo said, grabbing the dwarfs hand, making him turn around. " Please Thorin. Just talk to me."

" It is none of your concern, Bilbo." Thorin stated. " This is something I have to deal with on my own."

" No, you don't have to deal with this on your own." Bilbo replied, putting his hand on the dwarf's cheek. " I am still allowed to care for you. Whether you like it or not. What is it you are so afraid off?"

" To fall for that damned golden sickness." Thorin replied softly. " Who is the weak one now, huh?"

" Why would you be weak? Because you are afraid?" Bilbo asked. " Because there's a small chance you will succumb to that golden sickness?"

" Yes ! What if I do fall?" Thorin replied. " Who's going to stop me? Do you have any idea what I could do to you? "

" I won't let you fall, Thorin." Bilbo said, pulling him into a tight hug. " Besides, the only one you are allowed to fall for, is me."

Thorin chuckled. " I was being serious, Bilbo."

" So was I. You would never hurt me. " Bilbo replied, holding on to him. " But I promise you, I won't let you fall for the golden sickness."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Don't forget to leave a review. :) **


End file.
